The Shadow Forces arrive/The Mane Six get captured
This is how the Shadow Forces arrive and the Mane Six get captured goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six night, a dark mist seeps through the window and into the ponies ears Rarity's nightmare Rarity: Here you go, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: Yeesh. No thanks, Rarity. Rarity: But... I made it just for you... Bumblebee: I appriciate it, but I kinda already got one from that Maybelle gal. Rarity: But, she didn't even spell your name right, and- Bumblebee: Face it, I don't need anything for you Rarity, and never will! away Rarity: Please, let me help, don't forget about me! starts crying as a black tornado starts to form Rainbow Dash's nightmare Rainbow Dash: Check this out, Cee. Arcee: scoffs Show off. Rainbow Dash: Huh? falls to the ground What the? a storm occars and everything gets flooded Rainbow Dash: Wha- I thought I moved those storm clouds! Wonderbolts fly by, Rainbow tries to get back up to no aveil Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, help us save Ponyville, we need you! Rainbow Dash: I'm coming! at her wings But, it seems my wings are clipped... Spitfire: sighs Guess we'll do this by ourselves, come on! away Rainbow Dash: Wait, hold up! I can fly too! Come back! just sighs sadly as a black tornado forms Applejack's nightmare Applejack: Bulkhead! Look what ya did! Now I have to start all over! Bulkhead: What? They had bad taste! Applejack: How is that even possible- around to notice to the entire orchid destroyed, her family looking at her angrily No... Applebloom: So... Hungry... Why couldn't you grow the apples right... collapses Applejack: I-I tried everything I could... Granny Smith: Without our apples, all of our friends and family in Ponyville will starve! Big Mac: Eeyup! just stands in shock, not even noticing a black tornado that was starting to form Fluttershy's nightmare Fluttershy: Ratchet! I'm sorry! Ratchet: It's too late for that now! Fluttershy: But- sighs Well, at least I still have- around to notice the animals running away from her No wait, come back! of the animals look at her angrily D-Did I accidently hurt them? I-I'M SO SORRY!!! bursts into tears as a black tornado forms Pinkie Pie's nightmare Pinkie Pie: Smokey! Look at this! Smokescreen: Are you always this annoying?! Pinkie Pie: Huh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Am I right?! no responses from the people of Canterlot, who begin booing Tough crowd, huh? suddenly gets pelted by tomatos and runs offstage, her hair and tail deflating in the process Pinkie Pie: Well I thought it was funny... sits down in shame as a black tornado begins to form Twilight's nightmare Princess Celestia: You're reckless! Twilight Sparkle: W-What?! What did I do? Princess Celestia: You took advantage of your power as the Princess of Friendship! Equestria is in ruins because of you! The magic of Friendship is dead! Twilight Sparkle: I-I don't recall doing that, Optimus, what's going on?! Optimus Prime: Sometimes, Twilight, I find your intellect quite disturbing. Twilight Sparkle: W-Wha... appear in her eyes before she turns back to Celestia Celestia, please, I- wings vanished, leaving her a unicorn once again Princess Celestia: Forget it, as of now, you are dismissed Twilight Sparkle... Forever! Twilight Sparkle: then turns to Optimus No, please, you can't do this to me! Optimus, you've gotta do something. Optimus Prime: Sorry, I don't listen to failures... away Twilight Sparkle: But... around to notice Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Spike and even Flash Sentry looking at her in disgust I-I'M A DISGRACE!!! runs out of the room crying like she's never cried in her life, not even noticing she was running towards a black tornado that had formed Mane Six wake up as the tornados that appeared in their nightmares merge into one and surround them, they scream causing the Autobots and Spike to wake up Optimus Prime: What's happening?! Mane Six start panicing as the tornado drags them off the floor Twilight Sparkle: Help us! Pinkie Pie: This worked so much better in my head! Rainbow Dash: Not good, not good! Spike: horrified Twilight, Rarity, NO! Smokescreen: Release our partners at once! Mane Six scream as the tornado drags them out the window Smokescreen: Where is it taking them?! Autobots rush outside Bulkhead: Are they going to the moon? Optimus Prime: Arcee, go get them! transforms and gives chase Rarity: angrily Let us go, you cretin! Applejack: This can't be happening, this can't be happening! Fluttershy: HELP! Arcee Hang on! black tornado tries to swoop at her but Arcee does a Hyperdrive increasing her speed I'll be right there! Twilight Sparkle: worried Arcee! and the rest of the Mane Six reach their hooves out Arcee: to reach them Come on... black tornado disappears, taking the Mane Six with it Arcee: shocked What?! Ratchet: communicator Arcee, did you get to them? Arcee: Negative, they just vanished... Category:Scenes